A Son, his Sister, and his Mother
by Ridgyaxe
Summary: A mother and sister go into heat, and the son flees!  They catch him in the forest Oneshot Contains Incest, Oral NOT FOR KIDS BELOW THE AGE OF 18 haz been updated!  better grammar! and i took some advice!


Authors Note: the different charecters have different text. Regular=Exodus Underlined=Juna **Bold=Iris**

Wow, parents and siblings can be so demanding sometimes. The mating season just started yesterday, and sadly, my mom and sister are no exception to this season. My mom is a Glaceon named Iris, and my sister is a Flare on named Juna. Oh yeah I should probably tell you who I am. I'm a Leafeon named Exodus.

I don't know when the exact date for the mating season is, but I know it started a few days ago, cause we live in a forest in the mountains, which is pretty secluded, I started to smell a very sweet smelling scent. I told my mom about it, and she just stated simply, that it was the start of the mating season, and she and my sister were going into heat. I asked her what it was, being only about 14 years old, and she told me how she needed a male to mate with. When I heard that, I wanted to say adios until the season is over, but she told me that it was too dangerous in the woods and she didn't want me to get hurt. So I stayed, but I made a sort of mask to put over my nose so I wouldn't smell the sweet scent.

My little brother can be so annoying, like all of the little brothers of the world. He told mom that he wanted to be away for a while, because of mating season, which I thought would be a great idea, because he would be away for a while., but mom said no because its dangerous. Sigh….

**The mating season would be a dangerous time for my son, being the only male for at least half of a mile. I didn't want him wandering about on his own, though, because every other female would be in heat as well. I hope this heat doesn't get too unbearable, for my son's sake….**

(A few days later)

Living with my family has been tough, and been getting tougher, because my sister started making advances on me. I kept pushing her away, but she just kept coming back. My mom told her to leave me alone, but she didn't, and mom told her off less and less, so in knew that the heat was starting to get to her as well. I had to put a a few Tomato berries in my mask because the sweet smell was starting to permeate my mask. I asked her again if I could go away for a few days, but she still said no. She seemed kind of angry at me, even though I had done nothing wrong. I hope she's okay…

Why doesn't my brother understand? I need a male, but he refuses to do anything! Hmpf… typical boys… only thinking about themselves, and never anyone else. He never does anything I ask him too! Sigh… I guess the only way to relive this heat it to pin my brother down, or too pleasure myself…. and even though his is still my super annoying little brother, I still don't want to hurt him… I hope this mating season goes over quickly, because this heat is getting pretty intense. Its like someone has lit several fires inside of my pussy.

**This heat is starting to feel like hell. It feels like my cunt is in the worst blizzard of all time. I know I should send my son away for a while, but I just cant! I don't want him to get into trouble, but I don't want to hurt him either… what should I do….**

(A few more days later)

My mom and sister have been whispering to each other lately… I don't think I like the looks of it… I think I will ask my mom if I can leave one last time, then I will leave whether she says yes or no. The sweet smell has been so strong around here, that I had to put a Tomato berry in my mask, to keep from smelling the too sweet scent. I hope my family isn't planning anything…

I cant stand this heat anymore! I need a male inside me now! I cant bear it anymore! I don't care if he is my brother or not, I need a male right now! I've been talking to my mother, and she cant stand this heat anymore either, so we have been planning something for Exodus. Next time he comes over to talk to mom, we will execute our plan…

**I-I-I… I just cant stand this heat anymore… I need a cock inside of me right now… I don't want to do this though, because he is my son, it would be wrong… but this heat has become unbearable. I hope my son can forgive me…**

Hey mom, can I please leave? **No son you can't. Now come here I have something I want to show you. **What is it mom? **Just come here.** Why? **Because I said so! Now come here! **Ummm…. Mom are you okay? **COME HERE!** Mom I think I better go… **Fine since you wont come here, I guess we will have to do this the hard way. **Mom what are you doing? No! Go away! I don't want to do this! **Now Juna!** What? Stay away! That's it I'm running! **Get back here!**

_I need to keep moving. I cant let them catch me! If I do it's over. I won't be dead, but it will still be terrible._

The last thing on my mind now was, well, everything, because this heat had become unbearable. The only thing I could think of was mating, and how much I need to mate. Even though he was my little brother, at this point, I wouldn't have cared if he had been a stranger, because of this heat. my brother was a male, and I needed a male, so I went after my brother.

Hey… I think I lost them… Phew what a relief.

*crunch*

"What was that? Oh phew, it was just a roc- Get off of me sis! Its time for you to do what I say little brother. That mask of yours seems kind of heavy… let me take that off for you."

"No! Leave it on! What are you doing? NOOOOO! Not my mask!" '_The sweet smell in the air hit me like a sack of potatoes. I could feel myself starting to get aroused My sister could see this as she started to call out to my mom. I had to get away quickly or it would be over.' "_Vine whip! Wha? NO! LET ME GO! I knew my mom was coming because I heard crashing through the underbrush. I had to leave, and fast. Not even a minute later I heard crashing through the brush. I had to move faster! Wait… what's that glowing? Oh crap…"

*turns and runs to the side, just as a burst of flame and a beam of ice burst through the brush*

Holy Arceus! That was close! **We are going to get you Exodus! Come back here! You can't run forever! **Oh great, just great. Now they were using their special attacks to try and get me. If a single attack hit me, it would be over, because they had a type advantage over me. Too bad the sun wasn't shining, or I COULD run forever.

(About 15 minutes later)

"Pant.. Pant.. Pant… wow… my mom… and sister.. are very… persistent…I wonder… if that's what…. mating season.. does to a… woman… they must have… chased me for… at least… a mile… Ahhh!"

(Falls to the ground as the flame from Juna's attack hits him)

**We've got you now, Exodus!**

"No.. stay away… from me…"

(Trembles as his mom and sister pin him to the ground, leaving him no escape)

"There's no escape this time little brother.

(Exodus covers his nose in an attempt to not smell the sweet smell in the air.)

Please… leave me alone…

No can do little brother. Hey there is a really sweet smell in the air, you should smell it.

(Juna removes his paws from his nose)

Noooo please leave me alone, I don't want to do this…

I think I know where the sweet smell is coming from, but I'm not sure. Could you check for me?

Get that away from me… Please…

(Enter Iris)

**Hello Exodus. You have given us quite a chase. Now that we've captured you, there will be no escape until we are finished. That was good thinking on your part Juna. Now he will get aroused, and he will give in to the libido.**(now this is starting to feel like a spy thing XD, don't worry now the good stuff is about to start :D)

I want you to lick me Exodus. Noo… **I know you're exhausted, but we will make you feel better. **Please, stop this, I don't wan- Mmff! MMFFF! MMMMMFFF! Now Exodus, I want you to inhale deeply, take in the sweet, sweet smell, and lick me and don't stop **I see this is getting a reaction out of you, my son. Keep going Juna** MMMFFF! **Don't worry Exodus, we will let you up later… maybe….** **Wow.. I never thought that someone as young as you would have a dick as big as that… I hope you are ready to feel the most pleasure you have ever had in your life. **

Exodus started to squirm as Iris lowered herself onto his dick. **Ahhh! It feels so good inside of me! Its so big! **Exodus felt his mothers walls clench down on his, and he felt himself losing his will power. He couldn't say anything though, because his sisters sex was planted firmly on his mouth. He couldn't help himself as he stuck his tongue into his sister, eliciting a soft moan from her. His eyes widened when he tasted it, it was spicy, yet sweet at the same time. He felt himself lose all control of his body, as he tongued his sister again, making her moan again, albeit much louder this time.

His mother was still on his member, but wasn't moving, as if waiting for something, she was cold, but warm at the same time,… He accidentally moved his hips, causing him to go deeper into her, and making her moan, as well as receiving pleasure from it. He then realized what she wanted him to do and his body obliged. His hips started to go back and forth into her, causing her to moan loudly, and at the same time, continuing to make her sister moan louder and louder, from his eating her cunt. More and more juices flowed from his sister and mother, making their wet pussy's wetter than before, because of the heat.

He felt the pleasure building up in him as he moaned into his sisters cunt, causing her to start to scream in pleasure. His mother started to move up and down on him, going down when he went up, making him go deeper and deeper into her, until he was eventually hitting her cervix. The bulge at the end of his member was a knot, as all dog Pokémon have, which causes them to lock with each other, which would ensure pregnancy, was growing bigger and bigger, and was now hitting against his mothers cunt.

His mother stopped, told his Juna to stop and trade places. This allowed Exodus to stop for breath and say, "This is the most fun I've ever had. I never thought that this would feel so good!"

He was quickly silenced from saying anything else as his mother put her cunt onto his mouth and ordered him to lick. His sister had gone back to his long, thick length and had positioned herself over him. She slowly put him into her as she lowered herself onto him. He thrusted into her, breaking her hymen, and causing her to shout in pain, which was quickly silenced has he started to move in her, causing her more and more pleasure. He was also caused more pleasure than before, because of the quick change of cold to hot on his length. His mother tasted sweet, sweeter than his sister, but much colder.

Iris started to scream in pleasure as well, because she was edging closer and closer to her climax. His sisters walls were much tighter than his moms because she had been a virgin, and she was moving rougher and faster than his mom. She moved farther down his sex until she was touching his knot. He thrusted into her, pushing his knot into her as the pleasure drove them both over the edge, causing them to cum at the same time, their love juices mixing with each other, and only a little leaking out because of the knot.

His mother started to buck down, to get his tongue into her farther and farther. He complied by moving his tongue faster and faster inside of her, which eventually drove her over the edge as well, causing her to cum into his mouth, which he delightfully lapped the fluids as they came out.

Iris, panted happily, got off of his mouth and walked over to some bushes, and lay down. His sister tried to do the same, but was locked in place by his know. **Don't try to get off, or you might hurt yourself Juna. His knot is too thick to just get off of, you have to wait for it to deflate. **

Exodus thought to himself, _'I could get used to this.'_

Yay i figured out how to edit things! Many thanks to Gigabytethree for the idea! submit your review after reading this, and any ideas you have. constructive critisim is welcome, while destructive critisim is not.

I fixed some things, and made this better. Thanks to The Epitome of Eccentricity for letting me know about the dirty words, and for the very constructive critisim.


End file.
